


Firsts

by DreamingOf4A



Series: The story of a champion [5]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Gen, Sex Talk, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingOf4A/pseuds/DreamingOf4A
Summary: "He really did not understand girls, especially Kana who could be his peer and he could talk to and tease her like she was another boy, but then could suddenly become 100% impossible to understand girl."





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm back, as promised, with something new. This time, it's a different take on Yuzu around puberty, a few years later, together with someone who was around a lot those days. Incidentally a girl. While I've mostly experimented with Yuzu having an interest in men in my stories and I don't want to speculate on his real life preferences - whichever he likes is perfectly fine by me - in my stories, Yuzu tends more to not really have much interest in sex. That's the lean here as well, but that's just him and it wouldn't be that he is in any way repulsed by sex. This story is an experiment in that sense, in which he is joined by Kanako. I like their friendship and I admit, the idea of them navigating this part of teenage life together makes some sense to me. (That said, I'm afraid my Kanako is probably very OOC, as I don't really know her that well.) Whether or not anything more might happen in this story when they grow older I don't know. For now they're just satisfying a small curiosity.
> 
> Additionally, I'm experimenting with Yuzu as a cool, charming guy that teenage girls can have major crushes on... I'm not sure how in character that is (especially at age 15, when this story takes place), but it's an interesting aspect I haven't explored before and I know I'm happy I didn't know him as a teenage girl, or I would have had the mother of all crushes on him...
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoy this new take... (when Javi enters the picture, things might... shift again >_> bias and such...)

_Disclaimer: This story is fiction and does not in any way reflect on the real life people that share their names with these characters. It is also not intended to offend or disrespect and it exists simply because I find it really interesting to imagine how other people - potentially - live their lives._

“So, you're a virgin right?”

Yuzuru stopped just as he was about to start practicing his Bielmann.

“What?”

Kanako shrugged and grinned.

“Well, you are, aren’t you?”

Yuzu blinked at her then shook his head and went back to his spin practice.

“Oh, come on! Don’t be like that! You’re always like this, you never talk about anything fun!” Kanako complained with a pout.

Yuzu ignored her as he assumed position, stretching his body beyond what most boys his age could do.

“Your Bielmann looks so weird, since you can’t extend all the way. Also, you drop your leg too fast and it looks bad. And your… thing becomes very… visible.” Kanako commented.

Yuzu rolled his eyes as he turned to her.

“My thing? Really? And you’re making fun of me for being a virgin.”

“I wasn’t making fun of you, I was just asking.”

“Because sex is a fun topic?”

“I think it’s supposed to be fun all around.”

“Well, I am a virgin, so I wouldn’t know.”

“Doesn’t it bother you?”

“Why should it?”

“Many others our age have already done it.”

“Good for them. But they’re not professional athletes. Or World Champions.”

“You fear having sex will make you less likely to win? You really believe that stuff?”

“Not really. But sex isn’t as simple as most people our age like to think. There’s pregnancy and STDs to consider. And of course relationships which are more than just having someone to go on dates with.”

“Figures you’d turn even this into something serious.”

“It is serious.”

“It’s supposed to be fun!”

“Why can’t it be both? It’s fun if you take it seriously and take all possibilities into account.”

“Do you get just as philosophical about masturbating?”

Yuzu grinned.

“Nah, that’s far more straightforward.”

Kanako rolled her eyes and skated away.

“Hey, Murakami! Don’t go doing that randomly!” he called out after her.

She turned and stuck her tongue out at him, but he saw her thankful smile before she turned away.

It was true he had no interest in girls or dating or sex.

But he and Kanako were sort of in it together. And he didn’t expect everyone to be as disinterested as he was.

He’d known Kanako since before she’d had breasts, so he’d never really acknowledged her as a girl. But now he saw she had developed into a young lady and was drawing attention.

She was obviously curious and he worried about her trying to satisfy her curiosity with some random guy and possibly getting hurt.

He determined to keep an eye on her when possible. They were only there for the show, as the junior world champions for men and women. There was no competition to focus on, so it was fine.

However, the day was so uneventful, Yuzu forgot his watchfulness until the formal post-show dinner, where Kanako found him, took his hand and dragged him down a hallway, to a private corner.

“So, mushroom-kun. I understood you’ve never had sex, but what about kissing?” she asked in her usual teasing tone, but Yuzu could hear the nervousness in her voice.

He rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close, then bending his head to press his mouth to hers before she could even squeak in surprise.

He caressed her lips softly with his own and even licked at the seam a bit, which tore out a soft noise out of her, but then he pulled back without deepening it any further.

She opened her eyes and stared at him in shock and wonder and he had to grin and poke her nose.

She swatted him away, then looked down, blushing.

“Ok. Point taken. You have kissed before.”

“Actually, no. This was my first.”

She turned back to him, eyes wide.

“Are you serious?! But… you… just… now… what?”

“Oops… I broke Kana…” he grinned and earned himself a hard punch in the shoulder.

“Shut up! Why did you kiss me then, if it was your first?”

“I thought that was what you wanted but didn’t want to ask outright.”

“Who would ever ask outright?! ‘Hey, mushroom-kun, I want you to kiss me, so how about it?’ No way could I ever do that!”

“Why not? You’re really straight about everything else.”

Kanako spluttered.

“I’m a girl! Girls don’t do this!”

Yuzu rolled his eyes again.

“Well, they don’t!” Kanako protested again.

“Ok, fine. Whatever. Are you happy now or do you want anything more from me?”

Kanako blushed bright red at that and Yuzu’s eyes went wide before frowning.

“I am not having sex with you.”

It was Kana’s turn to roll her eyes, even as her blushed darkened.

“As if I’d ever want you to!”

Yuzu laughed.

“Oh, you do want me to.”

“I do not!”

“Do, too.”

“Well, you must want it, too!”

“Why would I?”

“You gave me your first kiss!”

“You really think I care about stuff like that?”

“You always like firsts.”

“First wins, first medals, wanting to be the first Japanese man to win Olympic Gold or the first to ever land a quad axel. And of course, being first in any competition. I really don’t care about first kisses or being the first to kiss you or sleep with you.”

“Well, don’t sacrifice yourself on my behalf, then! If you didn’t want to kiss me, you didn’t have to.”

“Kana, I very rarely do things I don’t want to and it’s virtually never when it concerns you.”

“So you did want to kiss me!”

Yuzu shrugged.

“It’s like if we were in school and you needed a pen and I had one to give.”

“I did not **need** you to kiss me!”

“Ok. You wanted a colored pen and I had one to give. Feel better?”

“No! This was the worst first kiss ever! I’m sure no girl ever had to stand and listen to the boy who stole her first kiss talk about how it meant absolutely nothing to him!”

Yuzu sighed, ready to flippantly walk away, when he noticed Kanako was actually upset. She was biting her lip and although she was looking away, he got the distinct impression she was about to cry.

He sighed again.

He really did not understand girls, especially Kana who could be his peer and he could talk to and tease her like she was another boy, but then could suddenly become 100% impossible to understand girl.

He did not understand girls, but he generally could read them fairly well.

He knew what Kana wanted from him, even while he didn’t understand why or how she got to that point in such a short time.

He hated upsetting people and Kana wasn’t just people anyway, so he stepped closer and pulled her in his arms. She tensed, so he leaned his head on hers.

“I’m sorry. I always forget not everyone is like me. And if it makes you feel better, there’s no other girl I’d consider kissing aside from you.”

She melted at his apology, then looked up at him.

“What does that mean?”

“Not that I’m in love with you. You’re not with me, either. But you’re my friend and I trust you and if you want something I can give you, I happily will. Just because it’s not as important to me doesn’t mean it shouldn’t be for you. I hope you don’t really regret it. But if it was really so bad, maybe we can still fix it…”

“Fix it?”

“Yes.”

And with that he pressed his mouth to her again, trying to be even more gentle and make it even better for her. He softly kissed the corner of her mouth, then licked a bit again. She made that sound again and he insisted until she parted her lips. He pushed his tongue in gently, finding hers and caressing it slowly. She tasted sweet, like cake and orange juice.

His arms wrapped tightly around her waist and he tilted his head deepening the kiss a bit. He could feel her hands fisting his jacket, but before he could put a slow, sweet stop to the kiss, they heard a little squeak and then shuffling feet.

Breaking apart, they saw the trail of semi-transparent black veil disappear around the corner and a distinct chuckle.

Yuzu blushed as he realized one of his idols had just seen him making out with a girl and had probably jumped to all sorts of conclusions.

“Was that…?” Kana started, though she seemed a bit dazed.

“Johnny-san. Now likely everyone will know…”

“Do you mind?”

He thought of it.

“Not really. But you’ll have a hard time dating if everyone thinks you’re my girlfriend.”

“Who says I want to date? If I do, though, maybe I’ll just tell people I dumped you. Hmm maybe I’ll dump you for Gachinski-kun…” Kana said as she walked away.

“Hey! Not for him!” Yuzu shouted after her, outraged at the thought of losing even just fictionally to his big rival.


End file.
